The Valentine's Day Fair
by Flowerheart7901
Summary: This is my take on Chapter 23 of Dalton. Based off CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Do not read if you haven't read Dalton first.


**This is essentially my rewrite of Chapter 23 of Dalton. This was just a plot bunny I could not get out of my head. Hopefully you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

* * *

Becca wandered around the Dalton Valentine's Day Fair lost. Somehow, in their search for Blaine, she had gotten separated from Erin and Micah. She looked around her surroundings, noticing she was near somewhere called Hanover House. Just as all hope seemed lost, two identical twin boys popped up from seemingly nowhere. They had bright, blonde hair and ice blue eyes and were sporting two identical grins.

"Hello talking flower. Can we help you?" They asked, smiling.

She looked at them oddly but nodded. "Yes. I'm looking for my friend. Do you think you can help me?"

They smiled. "We have a friend who has been running around the fair the entire time. He may have seen your friend."

They disappeared and reappeared a moment later with a flustered looking boy. He was taller, about five foot ten inches with perfectly coiffed brown hair and was wearing what looked to be like a really expensive outfit. He was frowning at the two boys pulling him along.

"Evan, Ethan, this better be quick. The Stuarts want me on the other side of the fair soon."

They skidded to a stop in front of Becca.

"This is the talking flower we mentioned. She was looking for her friend, maybe you can help."

He smiled warmly at her. "Is your friend a Dalton student?"

Becca nodded and the boy brightened up immediately.

"Do you know what house he is from?"

Becca shook her head. "No but he is part of the Warblers, hopefully you know him."

The three boys looked at each other excitedly.

"The three of us are all Warblers so we definitely know him. What's his name?"

"Blaine Anderson."

The three boys coughed in shock. Becca frowned. Maybe Blaine was wrong, maybe they knew he was gay and were upset that she knew him. She would have to be careful around these boys, there was no way she was revealing her sexuality to him. The third boy gestured for him to follow her.

"Blaine's in the medical tent." He explained as they walked. "Drew and Satoru, those idiots, made cookies with a supposed 'love potion' in them and they are making everyone sick. The only problem is the cookies look exactly like the ones I make, which all the Windsors go Gaga for. I'm surprised none of them have gotten sick."

His phone chimed with a text message and Kurt looked down at it and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked confused.

Kurt just shrugged it off.

"Its from my friend Dwight. Two of our friends, Reed and Shane, are stuck in the insane Hall of Mirrors that the twins designed and built. The twins are heading over there now but knowing them, they will wait for Reed and Shane to get out on their own." He suddenly stopped and looked at Becca. "You didn't eat any of the cookies, right?"

She shook her head. Kurt smiled.

"Good. Because between my idiot brother eating four bags of them and all the insanity in this fair, I don't want to have to deal with another sick person. Though we are heading to the medical tent anyway."

They had finally reached the tent. Kurt ducked inside where Blaine was berating Drew and Satoru for the cookies. The two Windsors ducked out and ran into the fair as Kurt came in. He looked up to see Kurt with Becca who looked a little pissed off.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said. "She said she was looking for you. Though I think the twins scared her a little."

Blaine's jaw dropped open at the sight of Becca standing there. She turned on him, a little pissed off.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, how can you lie to me and tell me everything is okay. These Dalton boys were giving me a hard time for knowing you. How could you lie and say they accept you when they clearly don't."

Both Kurt and Blaine looked a little flabbergasted at her outburst. Kurt turned to her, desperately trying to rectify the situation.

"Look. I'm sure this just a big misunderstanding. I'm sorry if we gave you that impression."

She turned to him, fury in her eyes.

"I don't care, you may act like you aren't a homophobic jerk but you definitely are. You probably parade around with your girlfriend and act like you are better than gays but you are not. I can't believe Blaine puts up with you people. It was a mistake to come here."

It was at that moment that Wes, David, Reed, and Dwight chose to walk into the tent, having heard everything. Kurt frowned at them.

"Did you lose Shane? And how did you get David away from his girlfriend?"

Reed chose to answer, since Dwight and Blaine were shell shocked and Wes and David had dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Katherine told David to stop ignoring his friends since she was with some girls from Dobry and the twins have dragged Shane off somewhere. But did I hear what I think I heard?"

Kurt just nodded. Wes, however, had recovered from his laughter and was able to form coherent sentences.

"I can't believe I heard what I heard. Kurt, what did you and the twins do to make her assume that?"

Kurt just sighed. "I rescued her from the twins since they were being their normal selves and making her uncomfortable. But, when she said she was looking for Blaine, the three of us were pretty shocked. I mean, Blaine doesn't talk to anyone outside of Dalton, with the exception of the New Directions and Shane, since his old school was in California and all his friends from there left." He turned to the still pissed girl. "I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression. Also, ignore them, they are just shocked you called me homophobic and straight."

She frowned at that. "Yeah? Why is that?"

Blaine, meanwhile, had recovered enough to talk.

"Becca, you realize that you just called my boyfriend, homophobic and straight."

Becca's face sent the Windsors dissolving into laughter again while realization dawned on Kurt's face.

"Oh, Blaine's told me about you."

The twins then bounded in, dragging Shane with him and dumped him at Blaine's feet while bouncing up to Becca.

"Hello talking flower." They chorused. "I see Alice took you to find the White Rabbit."

Kurt frowned at them. "Tweedles, stop scaring the poor girl. Don't you have something better to do?"

They paused and looked at each other. "Nope. Annoying you is better."

Blaine stuck out his hand to help pull his brother to his feet. Shane turned and glared at the twins.

"Blaine, remind me to never let the twins drag me across the fair again."

Becca whipped around. "Shane?" She asked in confusion.

Shane stared back at the girl. "Becca? What are you doing here?"

"Erin, Micah and I came here looking for Blaine. But I got separated from them and I don't know where they are. But I didn't know you would be here too. Why are you here?"

Shane rubbed the back of his neck. "Its a long story. Wait, you found Micah."

Becca nodded. "Erin and I ran into him in San Francisco. Don't worry, he'll explain everything. He never meant to leave. I need to find them so they can see you guys. I can't believe I found both of you."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Do you need help finding your friends? I'm going to be running around the fair today, maybe I'll be able to spot them."

Becca nodded gratefully. "That would be great. And I'm sorry earlier, for the misunderstanding." Suddenly, her phone rang, Micah's name on the front. Becca smiled apologetically at the boys. "Its Micah. I've got to take this. Micah, where are you?" She said, turning away from the others.

"Becca, thank God you answered." Micah's voice rang out from the phone. "Erin and I are in some part of the fair. I have no idea where we are. There are signs for some place named Stuart House here. Please tell me you found something."

Becca grinned. "Believe it or not, I actually found both Blaine and Shane. I'm with them right now and some of their friends. Stay where you are, we are coming to get you."

Becca hung up and turned to the Windsors. "I know where Micah and Erin are. They said they are near some place called Stuart House."

Dwight muttered something that sounded like, "keep an eye out for evil." Becca looked oddly at him, while the Windsors simply ignored him.

"Okay." Kurt said turning to Becca. "Reed, Shane, and I will help you find your friends since I have to be over there anyway and Shane knows what they look like, since Blaine has to stay in the medical tent."

Becca nodded and the four of them set out towards Stuart. She turned to Kurt, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm not sure what Blaine has told you about Stanton but I was afraid Dalton was like it. I don't get the chance to talk to Blaine that much anymore and I just wanted him to be okay here."

Kurt smiled at her. "I don't care about what you said before, I know better than anyone how cruel people can be. I just thought it was funny that you thought I was straight, since I usually scream 'gay.' That's actually the first time anyone has ever thought I was straight, except for the time I wore flannel and sang Mellencamp, which is a story for another time."

Becca chuckled. "I have never been someone who judges someone's sexuality based on their appearance. I won't assume someone is gay unless they tell me or I have definitive proof." She gestured towards Shane and Reed, who were walking a little bit ahead of them and whispering to each other. "What's up with them? Are they dating?"

Kurt sighed. "Not yet. It's very complicated. Shane likes Reed, that I know for sure. But Reed isn't sure in what way he likes Shane. Up until recently, he always assumed he is straight. He's just trying to figure himself out before getting into a relationship. But if all the pining I have to listen to every night, I would say he likes Shane romantically. He just hasn't realized it yet or is too scared to admit it to himself." At Becca's confused look, Kurt explained. "Reed's my roommate."

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice calling out, "Shane! Becca! Over here!"

Kurt looked over to see two teenagers. The girl was small and petite, with fair skin, long bright red hair, and bright green eyes. The boy was slightly taller than Shane, with neat brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses.

After hellos between Micah, Erin, and Shane were exchanged, which included Erin squeezing the life out of Shane and one extremely awkward hug between Micah and Shane, which Reed narrowed his eyes at, Becca turned to Kurt and Reed.

"Kurt and Reed, this is Micah and Erin. Kurt's Blaine's boyfriend and Reed is Kurt's roommate and best friend." She explained to the two newcomers. "Erin's my girlfriend and Micah is—" she stopped, not sure how to continue.

"My ex." Shane finished, causing Reed to stare at Shane in suprise and awkward silence to ensue.

"So." Erin said, effectively breaking the silence. "You said you found Blaine too, where is he?"

"Blaine's in the medical tent." Kurt explained. "Two of the boys from our house made cookies with a supposed 'love potion' in them which is making everyone sick. My idiot brother ate four bags himself. Blaine's dealing with the aftermath of that, but we can go see him."

As the ragtag group headed back towards the medical tent, Kurt watched Reed bore holes into the back of Micah's head, who was chatting amicably with Shane, the earlier awkwardness gone. Kurt knew he would have to talk to his best friend that night. He had a feeling that whatever confusion Reed had over what he felt for Shane, was gone now.

When they reached the medical tent, Blaine was sitting inside chatting with Wes and David.

"We finally got everyone who was affected by Drew and Satoru's cookies and removed the cookies from the booths so no one else will get sick." He explained to Kurt's confused look.

"Blaine?" Erin spoke up.

Blaine whipped around to face her and Micah. "Erin? Micah?"

As Kurt stood off to the side, he watched Blaine embrace his old friends and the looks Reed was shooting Shane when he thought no one was looking. Whatever would happen after this, the one thing Kurt knew was that whatever had happened here at the fair today, would set off a string of reactions that none would have ever imagined would be consequences of this day.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
